


L'agenda de Madame Londubat

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Correspondance [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autres mots-clés à venir, Femmes dures à cuire, Gen, Hermione travaille pour le Ministère, La carrière d'Hermione, Mentorat, oui il va y avoir la vie privée pas juste le travail
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-17 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Correspondance 7 – Traduction d'une fic de seekeronthepath sur AO3 – Après être sortie de Poudlard, Hermione Granger a reçu une offre d'emploi en tant que secrétaire personnelle d'Augusta Londubat, Présidente Sorcière du Magenmagot. Voici ce qui arriva ensuite.(Cette histoire se déroule en parallèle de 'Apprentissage' et 'Qu'est-il advenu de Drago Malefoy ?' et va s'occuper de certains des personnages familiers que nous n'avons pas beaucoup vus dans ces histoires, ainsi que pas mal d'apparitions des dames dures à cuire de 'Âge et Sagesse'.)





	1. Lundi 22 juin, 11 h 15 : Entretien avec Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/gifts).
  * A translation of [Madam Longbottom's Appointment Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868182) by [seekeronthepath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath). 

"Entrez, mademoiselle Granger."

Pleine d'appréhension, Hermione rangea son livre dans son sac et se leva, offrant au secrétaire devant le bureau de la Présidente Sorcière Augusta Londubat un sourire nerveux. Il était occupé à traiter des piles de paperasse branlantes et ne fit pas attention à elle. Bon. Elle pouvait reconnaître qu'elle non plus n'était pas trop attentive aux autres personnes quand elle était occupée. Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione lissa ses robes une dernière fois et entra dans le bureau.

Augusta Londubat, derrière un bureau également couvert de paperasse, leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. "Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger. Asseyez-vous."

"Bonjour, Madame Londubat," dit poliment Hermione, s'asseyant devant le bureau. Les meubles de la pièce étaient d'un style très ancien, plus que presque tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans les locaux du Ministère. Elle se dit que c'était logique, tout compte fait. "Merci de prendre le temps de me recevoir."

Augusta soupira. "Le temps est une chose que nous n'avons pas beaucoup ici," dit-elle d'un ton sec. "Donc j'irai droit au but. J'ai besoin d'une secrétaire, et vous avez besoin d'un travail. La question est de savoir si vous êtes la bonne secrétaire, et si c'est le bon travail."

Hermione hocha la tête, se mordant la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pérorer. Elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à le faire quand elle était nerveuse, et Augusta n'apprécierait pas.

"J'ai conscience du fait que vous avez des opinions politiques, Mademoiselle Granger," dit Madame Londubat, les yeux dans ceux d'Hermione. "Cela peut potentiellement vous être utile ici. Cependant, vous faites volontiers part de ces opinions, et cela ne l'est pas. En tant que juge et arbitre, le Président Sorcière doit être scrupuleusement impartiale, et il est impératif que mon équipe apparaisse comme politiquement neutre. Il ne doit faire absolument aucun doute que, si l'un d'eux venait dans mon bureau, Lord Potter et Lord Malefoy reçoivent exactement le même traitement." Augusta plissa brièvement les lèvres. "Je reconnais que faire ainsi pourrait être désagréable pour vous, et bien sûr je ne vous interdirai pas d'avoir des opinions politiques, ou d'en discuter de façon discrète avec des amis sûrs. Mais pour succéder à ce poste, vous devez cultiver une réputation d'impartialité absolue. Serez-vous capable de faire cela, Mademoiselle Granger ?"

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Le serait-elle ? Elle devrait abandonner la promotion de la Société de Libération des Elfes de Maison – même si elle avait déjà fait une pause à cause de ses ASPICs et de la guerre, mais parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout mener de front. Accepter de ne pas lutter contre les injustices pour le bien de sa carrière… pouvait-elle faire ça ? Mais après une année de travail pour Madame Londubat, elle serait beaucoup mieux placée pour mettre en place des changements, est-ce que ça ne valait pas le coup ? Et elle pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour que Neville ou Harry s'occupent des droits des elfes entre-temps. Sa décision prise, Hermione hocha la tête. "J'en serai capable, madame."

"Bien." Madame Londubat eut un léger sourire. "En ce cas. On m'a assurée que vous êtes bien organisée, êtes à l'aise à l'oral, et que votre écriture est excellente pour une née de Moldus – ce qui est une bonne chose, car votre première tâche sera de gérer ma correspondance. Êtes-vous familiarisée avec les conventions formelles d'écriture ?"

"… à peu près," répondit Hermione, essayant de ne pas se vexer devant le commentaire sur son écriture. "Mais j'apprends vite."

Madame Londubat hocha la tête. "Alors pour le moment, vous prendrez en dictée. Je m'attends à ce que vous consacriez toute votre attention à améliorer votre compréhension de l'étiquette formelle, car vous allez régulièrement côtoyer des personnes issus des échelons les plus élevés de la société, et devez paraître professionnelle en toutes circonstances. Si l'essai d'aujourd'hui est concluant pour nous deux, vous recevrez une avance sur votre première semaine de salaire ; je vous recommande d'en consacrer une partie à l'acquisition d'une garde-robe convenable."

Hermione se mordit la langue et hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait demander conseil à Susan ou Hannah – elle pensait avoir déjà l'air parfaitement professionnel, mais apparemment Madame Londubat avait des standards différent de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et après les boutiques de vêtements, elle pourrait s'offrir une visite à la librairie. Peut-être qu'elle y prendrait quelques livres sur l'étiquette.

"Vous assisterez M. Dunbar pour le reste de la journée," l'informa Madame Londubat. "Le service administratif du Magenmagot a jusqu'ici pris en charge les tâches de secrétariat de votre poste en plus de leurs propres activités, et il est donc la personne la mieux placée pour vous instruire. Si l'essai d'aujourd'hui est concluant, vous travaillerez en étroite collaboration avec le personnel du Magenmagot, donc soyez bien attentive."

"Oui, Madame," acquiesça Hermione. Elle voulait ce travail. Les personnes qu'elle allait rencontrer ici lui apporteraient les connexions dont elle avait besoin pour mettre en place de véritables changements, pour se faire une réputation autre que 'l'amie née de Moldus de Harry Potter.'

Madame Londubat indiqua la porte, la congédiant. "Au travail, alors," dit-elle avec une certaine gentillesse. "Et Mademoiselle Granger ? Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez bien."


	2. Jeudi 24 juin, 15h30 : Examen de l'agenda du Magenmagot avec la Ministre Bones

La première semaine du nouveau travail d'Hermione fut, franchement, épuisante. Chaque jour quatre heures étaient consacrées aux procès, afin d'écluser l'accumulation de dossiers tout en traitant les nouvelles affaires ; d'autre part le volume de correspondance à traiter était tout aussi intense. Une véritable inondation de courrier arrivait pour Madame Londubat tous les jours : en partie des mémos interdépartementaux, en partie des formulaires officiels, en partie de la correspondance personnelle et enfin ce que Hermione avait commencé à appeler 'lettres de supplications'. Sous la supervision de Sam, Hermione passa le plus clair de la semaine à extraire les messages confidentiels et les appels urgents, et à résumer tout le reste sur des fiches.

("Le problème," avait expliqué Sam, "c'est que tous les sorts de tri exigent des paramètres bien définis. Les livres c'est beaucoup plus facile, car le titre et l'auteur sont des parts importants de 'l'identité' d'un livre. C'est plus facile à la magie de s'y raccrocher."

Les dossiers et la correspondance, en revanche, étaient plus compliqués. Et plus on ajoutait de paramètres à un sort, plus il devenait difficile à exécuter. Donc les archives du Ministère avaient développé un système pour des résumés sous forme de fiches, avec des champs pour la date, le département pertinent et la personne concernée, et qui étaient toutes liées par un sortilège protéiforme à un duplicata dans un index. Dans les décennies suivant l'invention de ce système, il avait été apprécié par les bibliothécaires et archivistes sorciers, au point que le Ministère avait commercialisé ces fiches, chaque lot lié à un index spécifique. Les cristaux enchantés utilisés pour configurer les recherches étaient particulièrement précieux, et Hermione avait été prévenue dans le plus grand détail de ce qui se passerait si elle égarait celui utilisé pour la correspondance de Madame Londubat.)

Hermione s'occupait donc de parcourir et résumer une pile de lettres quand la Ministère Bones arriva devant son bureau.

Voyant des robes gris sombre entrer dans son champ de vision, Hermione leva les yeux et sursauta. Avait-elle perdu la notion du temps ? Elle pensait que la Ministre ne devait pas arriver avant dix minutes ! "Madame Bones !" s'exclama-t-elle, se levant à toute vitesse.

"Non, non, restez assise," dit la Ministre avec un sourire fatigué. "Je ne suis pas pressée, j'ai juste saisi l'occasion de sortir de mon bureau un peu en avance. Augusta ne m'attend pas tout de suite, mais je voulais m'éclaircir les idées."

Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait comprendre, mais elle était à peu près sûre que Madame Londubat n'apprécierait pas qu'elle reste assise à son bureau alors que la Ministre était là. "Bien sûr, madame," acquiesça-t-elle, se dirigeant vers le petit placard dans le coin de la pièce. "Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? Asseyez-vous si vous voulez." Cette semaine elle avait déjà préparé des dizaines de tasses de thé pour les visiteurs de Madame Londubat. Elle l'avait accidentellement préparé de façon magique ce matin-là au lieu d'utiliser la bouilloire, et sa mère l'avait regardée d'un drôle d'air. C'était le problème avec les lois sur la magie des mineurs – les parents moldus ne pouvaient pas s'habituer à la magie de leurs enfants.

"Je prendrai un thé avec plaisir," dit Madame Bones, "mais je peux rester debout, merci. Comment trouvez-vous le travail au Ministère ?"

C'était très bizarre d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec la _Ministre_, mais Hermione commençait à s'habituer à voir des gens importants défiler dans ce bureau, et ça aidait de se rappeler que Harry, Neville et Sirius étaient tout aussi importants que la plupart de ces gens. "Il y a beaucoup à apprendre," dit-elle poliment en faisant chauffer l'eau. "J'ai lu autant que possible avant de commencer, bien sûr, mais très peu de choses à propos du fonctionnement du Magenmagot sont enseignées à Poudlard."

La Ministre hocha la tête d'un air pensif. "La plupart des enfants l'apprennent à la maison, je suppose," acquiesça-t-elle. "Vous pensez que Poudlard devrait consacrer plus de temps aux lois et au gouvernement ?"

"Cela aurait plus d'applications pratiques que les rebellions de gobelins," dit sèchement Hermione, retenant une remarque à propos des enfants qui ne _pouvaient pas_ l'apprendre à la maison. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se rappela, en versant le thé, qu'elle se devait d'être impartiale. "Mais bon, je suis sûre qu'il y a des raisons derrière le programme d'Histoire que je n'ai pas encore comprises. Ou peut-être simplement le professeur Binns a eu du mal à faire passer clairement son intention."

La Ministre Bones haussa un sourcil, prenant sa tasse et ajoutant une cuillère de sucre. "Je vois où vous voulez en venir," dit-elle d'un ton amusé. "Et je garderai cela en tête. Nous allons réussir à faire de vous une femme politique, mademoiselle Granger."

\-----

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur :**
> 
> Les chapitres de cette fic vont probablement rester assez courts, car chacun fonctionne comme une seule scène prenant place dans une 'section' de la fic. Cependant, comme je les écris assez sporadiquement, je vais les poster au fur et à mesure, car les commentaires me motivent beaucoup.
> 
> Donc si vous aimez cette histoire, ou que vous avez des idées pour des situations qu'Hermione pourrait rencontrer, n'hésitez pas à commenter !


	3. Samedi 27 juin, 15h00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione va acheter des vêtements avec Hannah Abbott

"Merci beaucoup d'être venue avec moi, Hannah – c'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de faire du shopping. Je veux dire, je suppose que j'aurais pu hier, mais j'avais prévu quelque chose avec Ron, Harry et Neville, et comme Harry et Neville partent bientôt, je ne voulais pas annuler si je pouvais faire autrement..."

"Hermione !" l'interrompit Hannah en riant avant de la prendre dans ses bras. "Respire. C'est bon, vraiment. Je n'aime pas plus que toi faire du shopping, mais ça ne me dérange pas d'aider une amie."

Soulagée, Hermione la prit dans ses bras à son tour puis se dégagea avec un sourire reconnaissant. "Merci," dit-elle. On pouvait toujours compter sur Hannah pour aider à reprendre son calme : elle était stable, un peu comme Neville en fait. "Honnêtement, je ne sais pas par où commencer – je pensais que mon allure était correcte !"

"Ton allure est correcte," dit Hannah d'un ton ferme. "C'est juste que 'correct' pour une employée du Ministère et 'correct' pour s'intégrer au Magenmagot sont deux choses différentes. La grand-mère de Neville a un look très conservateur, et un peu vieillot, mais c'est le cas de beaucoup de lords et de ladies, et tu dois t'adapter à ça."

Hermione fit la grimace, suivant Hannah dans le Chemin de Traverse. "Je ne _veux pas _me retrouver avec le look de Madame Londubat," marmonna-t-elle.

Hannah lui sourit. "Non, ce n'est pas le but," promit-elle. "Déjà, c'est une douairière, et tu es une jeune femme. Et c'est une Lady, tu es une secrétaire. Donc les brocarts et tout ce tintouin, c'est trop sophistiqué pour toi." Prenant Hermione par le coude, elle se dirigea vers Range & Emballe. "Bon. Commençons par un sac où placer tes affaires – en tant que secrétaire, tu vas avoir besoin de transporter des documents, des brochures et tout un bazar."

Après Range et Emballe, ce fut Socque et Chausson pour des bottes, puis un repérage à Tissard et Brodette avant d'aller chez Madame Guipure. "Les robes ouvertes iront pour le moment, ce qui veut dire moins de travail avec l'accrochage, et tu peux acheter les basiques dans les magasins moldus," indiqua Hannah. "Mais tu vois comment il y a souvent plusieurs épaisseurs ?"

Hermione hocha la tête, observant le catalogue de modèles. "Il y a aussi beaucoup de variations dans la forme du col, non ? Et ces broches – est-ce que je suis censée en porter ? Est-ce que je dois _aussi_ aller chez le bijoutier ?"

Hannah secoua la tête. "Non, absolument pas – ce sont des marques d'appartenance." Elle tapota de sa baguette l'image de la broche sur la page, et elle se transforma en une tour dorée sur un diamant noir, avec une bordure argentée. "Tu vois ? Ça veut dire que je fais partie de la Maison Abbott, mais pas en tant que lord, lady ou héritier. _Techniquement_ tu pourrais probablement porter quelque chose basé sur les armoiries des Londubat, mais ça serait vu comme présomptueux. Si tu as besoin d'une broche ou d'un fermoir pour des robes ou une cape, prends simplement un métal uni, peut-être une pierre semi-précieuse, avec une forme simple."

Hermione cligna des yeux, repensant aux dix-septième anniversaires de Harry et Neville l'été précédent. Il y avait eu grand nombre de broches et d'objets décoratifs, même si elle n'y avait pas prêté grande attention surle moment. "... attends." Elle leva les yeux vers Hannah. "Je ne suis membre d'aucune Maison. Donc... je devrai toujours porter des broches simples ?"

Hannah eut une expression d'excuse. "À moins de te marier, ou de te mettre au service d'une Maison, oui," reconnut-elle. "C'est... beaucoup de gens les portent simples, et même ceux qui _peuvent_ porter les broches ornées ne les portent pas tout le temps. Je ne sors la mienne que pour les occasions spéciales."

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione laissa Hannah la guider hors du magasin et vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. Quelle quantité de ces idioties aristocratiques avait-elle ainsi ignoré ? Était-ce présent à Poudlard aussi, sans qu'elle l'ait remarqué ?

Elle resta silencieuse tout le reste de l'après-midi, choisissant sans trop d'attention des couleurs et des coupes pour trois robes ouvertes, et prêtant une oreille tout aussi inattentive à Hannah racontant comment c'était de travailler à Florian Fortarôme. Un violent bruit d'explosion quand elles passèrent devant le magasin de Fred et George la sortit de son introspection ; elle tourna la tête vers Hannah et la vit lui sourire d'un air indulgent. "De nouveau avec moi ?"

Hermione rougit, souriant d'un air piteux. "Désolée," dit-elle. "Tu m'as donné beaucoup à réfléchir, c'est tout. J'aurais dû mieux t'écouter, avec toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée."

"Pas grave," la rassura Hannah, démontrant une fois de plus pourquoi elle était la meilleure personne de leur promotion. "Le prochain week-end Anthony et moi allons aider Padma à s'installer dans sa chambre d'étudiante à Sainte-Mangouste – ça te dirait de venir avec nous pour discuter ?"

"Je veux bien" dit Hermione avec gratitude. "Envoie-moi les détails et je me libérerai."

"Très bien," lui dit Hannah en souriant. "Et n'oublie pas de passer à Fortarôme la prochaine fois que tu seras près du Chemin !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'autrice :**
> 
> ... Je vais devoir faire une liste de tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard et de ce qu'ils font maintenant, hein ? Bon sang.


	4. Mercredi 9 juillet, 9h30 : Session de cour d'assises, salle d'audience n°3

\- Les journées de procès sont beaucoup plus faciles que les journées de débat, expliqua Sam, assemblant rapidement une pile de parchemins d'une taille intimidante par dessus un épais volume relié de cuir. Il y a toujours pas mal de paperasse, mais généralement c'est très prévisible. Il y a la liste d'affaires pour la journée, le registre de présence, les retranscriptions des procès, les déclarations de jugement, et les arrêts de jurisprudence.

Hermione cligna des yeux, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre de notes, mais  gérer un encrier, une plume, du parchemin,  _et_ toute la paperasse dont Sam lui parlait était au delà de ces capacités. (Un stylo-bille serait  _bien plus facile_ ). Elle  exerçait ce métier depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant, mais ce n'était que depuis la veille qu'elle avait été jugée prête à assister aux procès qui étaient la tâche principale de Madame Londubat.

\- Bon, c'est surtout à moi de m'occuper de tout ça, pas à vous, continua Sam, arrangeant les documents en une pile bien nette avant de les lui passer, mais tout a besoin de la signature de Madame Londubat avant de pouvoir être archivé, et il y a trois copies de tout à part les arrêts de jurisprudence – une pour les archives du Ministère, une pour les archives du Magenmagot, et une pour les annales personnelles de Madame Londubat. Vous vous rappelez où sont les archives principales ?

Hermione hocha la tête, _presque_ sûre qu'elle pourrait trouver son chemin. Elle savait que c'était au premier étage, au moins.

Sam devait avoir repéré son hésitation, car il lui fit un bref sourire en menant le chemin vers les salles d'audience.

\- Je vous montrerai après la session, la rassura-t-il, car nous devons nous assurer qu'_absolument_ aucun document n'est égaré. Cela signifie qu'ils ne doivent pas quitter vos mains autrement que pour passer aux mains d'une personne autorisée. Pas de hiboux. Vous comprenez bien ça ?

\- Qui sont les personnes autorisées ? vérifia Hermione. Elle soupçonnait que ces précautions étaient l'idée de Madame Londubat, afin d'éviter quoi que ce soit de similaire à ce qui était arrivé à Sirius, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de demander.

\- En général ? demanda Sam, appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. L'archiviste en service aux archives du Ministère ou du Magenmagot, et Madame Londubat. _Toute autre_ personne doit passer par les archives, afin de pouvoir garder une trace d'où les documents sont partis. Si la Ministre vous demande de lui communiquer des documents avant archivage, _et_ que c'est urgent, vous pouvez lui donner la copie pour les archives du Ministère, mais vous devez leur indiquer que vous l'avez fait.

C'était logique, songea Hermione. Une bibliothèque où les personnes importantes pouvaient emprunter des livres sans le signaler deviendrait un véritable chaos, et avec des archives officielles ce serait encore pire.

L'ascenseur commença à descendre, et Hermione lissa nerveusement ses robes encore neuves.

\- ... M. Dunbar ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. Que suis-je censée faire pendant les procès ?

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil, et son visage s'adoucit légèrement.

\- Votre travail consiste à assister Madame Londubat, dit-il doucement. Vous n'êtes pas une employée du Magenmagot, Mlle Granger, vous êtes sa secrétaire personnelle. Si elle vous dit de prendre quelque chose en note, faites-le. Si vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait la concerner, aussi. Pendant les pauses, assurez-vous qu'elle ait du thé. Apprenez à connaître son travail et les gens avec qui elle travaille. Tâchez de rester neutre à propos de ce que vous entendez.

Hermione prit une grande respiration, et hocha la tête. Elle pouvait faire ça.

\- Merci, M. Dunbar, dit-elle, sortant de l'ascenseur avec lui. J'apprécie vos conseils.

\- Il y a encore une chose, chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la lourde po r te de chêne de la salle d'audience numéro trois. Vous allez probablement entendre des choses très déplaisantes, Mlle Granger. C'est une cour d'assises.  N e vous sentez pas le besoin de prétendre que cela ne vous affecte pas. Cela nous affecte tous.

Sam n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, se dit-elle, trente au plus… mais à cet instant, ses yeux semblaient bien plus vieux.

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'autrice :**
> 
> Le crédit pour ce chapitre va directement à diamonds_and_dynamite, dont le commentaire m'a encouragée à étoffer un peu cette histoire ! En fait j'ai écrit DEUX chapitres aujourd'hui, miracle des miracles, et j'ai une vague idée pour celui d'après, donc avec un peu de chances vous allez bientôt avoir plus de contenu.
> 
> Si vous voulez voir davantage de cette fic, je serai ravie d'entendre vos idées pour des situations de travail qu'Hermione pourrait rencontrer.


	5. Vendredi 8 août, 11h00 : Session législative du Magenmagot

_Rester polie et neutre_, se rappela Hermione, penchant la tête sur ses notes afin de cacher son visage. _Polie. Et neutre._ C'était la troisième session législative à laquelle elle assistait, et elle avait encore du mal.

\- Madame Londubat, mes chers amis. Bien que Lord Selwyn soulève un excellent point au sujet du coût de faire surveiller Azkaban par des gardes humains, une autre question plus pertinente se pose à nous à ce propos : la question de la justice. Dix années dans une cellule de prison sous la surveillance de gardes humains n'est pas la même peine que dix ans dans une cellule de prison sous la garde de détraqueurs, et nous devons en tenir compte devant l'enchaînement des procès...

Hermione se mordit la langue, essayant de ne pas serrer le poing autour de sa plume. Ça ferait des taches d'encre sur sa page. _Bien sûr, nous ne voudrions pas manquer à nos traditionnelles __**violations des droits de l'homme**__. Ça serait 'injuste'._

Depuis six semaines qu'elle travaillait pour Madame Londubat, elle s'était habituée au système de classement, elle s'était habituée à l'emploi du temps insensé, elle s'était habituée au fait de faire usage de titres pour tout le monde, mais il allait lui falloir _beaucoup_ plus de temps pour s'habituer à l'ignorance crasse et à la bigoterie de certaines des personnes impliquées dans la création des lois sorcières. Ses rêves de législation en faveur des elfes de maison s'étaient volatilisés, face à la réalité de législateurs qui pensaient que le fait qu'un criminel _ survive_ à sa sentence de prison soit un _ problème_.

Et pire encore, elle ne pouvait rien _dire_ à ce sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Madame Londubat, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre au Ministère, ou nulle part en public. Elle pouvait en parler à ses parents, mais elle essayait de les convaincre que le monde sorcier valait la peine d'y vivre, pour elle en tout cas. Elle pouvait en parler à Neville et Harry et Ron, mais elle n'avait presque pas le temps de les voir, et Neville et Harry partaient deux semaines plus tard pour leurs apprentissages. Elle ravala un soupir, et nota dans sa tête d'écrire à Remus. _Lui_ était doué pour ce genre de choses, même si elle ne savait pas comment il le supportait.

\- Mlle Granger, prenez en note…

Hermione écrivit sagement ce que Madame Londubat lui dit, et reprit son entraînement de sténographie pour dictée. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, mais ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire, ce qui était capital pour garder le silence. Lorsqu'elle aurait maîtrisé la sténographie que les secrétaires du Magenmagot utilisaient, elle allait commencer à élaborer ses propres codes. Peut-être que là elle pourrait au moins _écrire_ ses propres opinions.

La discussion autour d'elle s'orienta vers une proposition d'augmenter l'impôt sur la vente des balais afin d'apporter des fonds supplémentaires à la restauration de Poudlard et à l'emploi de nouveaux professeurs. Hermione observa et écouta, tâchant de déterminer qui était pour ou contre, et pourquoi. En notant ses observations, elle réalisa avec une vague horreur qu'elle était devenue meilleure que quinze jours plus tôt.

\- J'avais tort, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Le pire n'était pas d'être incapable de parler. Le fait que ce travail l'_aide_ vraiment à apprendre la politique ? _Ça_ c'était le pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'autrice :**
> 
> Quelques lecteurs [dans les commentaires de la VO] ont écrit qu'ils étaient surpris que Hermione n'ait pas commencé à apporter des stylos-bille au travail et à faire la promotion d'outils moldus. Gardez bien en tête qu'à ce stade, c'est une née de Moldus de seulement dix-huit ans dans son tout premier travail – elle a TRÈS peu d'influence. Pour le moment, ses capacités à s'assimiler la culture sorcière sont ce qui détermine son statut social. C'est déprimant, mais c'est la réalité dans laquelle elle se trouve.


	6. Samedi 22 août, 17h30 : Réunion pour le départ de Neville et Harry, Manoir Londubat

Le dîner s'était bien passé, mais à côté de tous les autres cadeaux d'au revoir, les petits appareils photo que Hermione avait donnés à Neville et Harry avaient l'air horriblement, eh bien… moldus.

Mme Weasley leur avait donné à chacun un couvre-lit en patchwork, et les enfants Weasley avaient rassemblé des friandises sucrées et salées typiquement britanniques – Fred et George avaient été chargés de fabriquer les boîtes afin que le contenu se conserve longtemps, et n'avaient pas été autorisés à s'approcher de la nourriture, avait promis Ron. Madame Londubat avait fait fabriquer des boîtes écritoires avec les armes des Potter et des Londubat et le bois de leurs baguettes incorporé aux matériaux, des boîtes qui pouvaient se déplier pour former une écritoire et comprenaient des compartiments pour l'encre, la cire de cachetage, les plumes et le parchemin. (Elles avaient l'air fantastiques et Hermione en voulait une.)

Sirius et Remus leur avaient offert des kits d'apprenti : de solides sacs de cuir où ils pouvaient conserver tous les objets et affaires qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin de transporter pendant leur apprentissage. C'était une tradition, apparemment, et incroyablement bien conçus : ils s'ouvraient comme une sacoche de médecin, avec des fioles pour les potions et des bocaux de différentes tailles pour les échantillons, et beaucoup d'espace ajouté pour transporter des objets. Le sac de Neville comprenait une partie pour des gants de jardinage et des outils, et celui de Harry une section portant un sort de chauffage permanent et quelques sacs en tissu pour accueillir des serpents qu'il voulait transporter ; les deux sacs accueillaient aussi un abri d'urgence étirable au cas où ils devaient passer une nuit dans la nature. Celui de Neville était d'un brun profond qui semblait pouvoir cacher la poussière, mais celui de Harry était rouge vif et presque entièrement recouvert de motifs en relief garnis d'or. Remus avait expliqué qu'ils avaient contacté des gens au Rajasthan pour le faire fabriquer, la région de l'Inde d'où l'arrière-grand-mère de Harry était originaire. Sirius avait été trop occupé à se tordre devant l'expression de Harry et Neville. (Il avait fallu _neuf_ épaisseurs de papier d'emballage et de boîtes en carton, chaque niveau plus petit que le précédent, avant que les garçons puissent sortir les sacs de deux petites boîtes à peine assez grandes pour accueillir un encrier.)

Harry était maintenant occupé à bombarder Sirius de boulettes de papier d'emballage, et les Weasley semblaient être sur le point de se joindre à eux. (Sauf Percy, qui discutait avec son père et semblait souhaiter ne jamais les avoir rencontrés.) Madame Londubat observait la scène avec une indulgence étonnante, sachant que son salon était en train de se transformer en un croisement entre un match de quidditch en intérieur et une bataille de boules de neige.

Hermione se fraya un chemin parmi le fatras de cartons par terre et alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville pour contempler le spectacle. Il examinait ses cadeaux avec sa concentration habituelle, passant les mains sur son couvre-lit avec un léger sourire.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné d'appareils photo sorciers, lui dit-elle. Mais j'ai demandé à Colin, et il m'a dit que les appareils photo sorciers sont plus difficiles à utiliser, et à entretenir, et _beaucoup_ moins transportables, et en plus ils sont plus chers, et je me suis dit…

\- Hermione, l'interrompit gentiment Neville. C'est très bien. Montre-moi comment l'utiliser pour que je puisse garder un souvenir de cette pagaille ? Il fit un signe de tête vers le chaos qui se déroulait devant eux et elle accepta avec plaisir, sortant l'appareil photo de sa housse en cuir et lui montrant comment l'allumer.

\- Ça, c'est le nombre de photos que tu peux prendre avant de devoir changer la pellicule, expliqua-t-elle, montrant le petit écran à l'arrière. Et ce voyant c'est la quantité d'énergie qu'il reste dans la pile – tu en auras besoin pour cet écran et le flash, donc quand ce voyant est noir, dis-le-moi et je te donnerai une pile de rechange. _Là_ c'est l'endroit où tu règles le flash…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes conjointes de l'autrice et de la traductrice :**
> 
> \- À partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont être plus éloignés d'un point de vue chronologique, car nous avons une grosse période à couvrir ! Cette fic couvre presque toute la durée d'_Apprentissage_, d'après mon plan (très grossier) – de juillet 1998 à environ avril 2001.
> 
> \- Les décorations sur le kit d'apprenti de Harry : la technique s'appelle usta art et est originaire du Rajasthan (qui est, d'après _Âge et Sagesse_, la région dont l'arrière-grand-mère de Harry est originaire).
> 
> \- Pour une explication très complète des écritoires au 18e – 19e siècles, je peux vous proposer un mémoire de master 2 en archives ouvertes que vous trouverez ici : tinyurl (point) com (slash) y6ja7urd
> 
> Pour un exemple avec de belles photos d'une structure similaire à celle que Harry et Neville reçoivent : tinyurl (point) com (slash) y2znd55e (source en anglais, mais je ne peux pas être partout). Celle de Neville est en cerisier avec des attaches en laiton, mais comme le bois de houx est assez nul si vous voulez construire quelque chose de solide et durable, l'écritoire de Harry est en acajou avec des inclusions de houx. Quelque chose que je ne savais pas avant d'écrire ce chapitre – le bois de houx est presque blanc. (Le bois d'if, au fait, dont la baguette de Voldemort est censée être faite, est roux clair, donc ça fait deux points en moins pour les films qui ont choisi les couleurs des baguettes pour des raisons d'esthétisme plus que de réalisme.)


	7. Mercredi 16 septembre, 14h15 : Préparation de procès – Ne pas déranger

\- Je dois parler à Lady Londubat.

Le demandeur – Sir Horatio Burke, Hermione en était pratiquement sûre – avait fait irruption dans l'antichambre du bureau avec un effet de cape en brocart noir et argenté, une broche sertie d'un joyau brillant de façon ostentatoire au col de ses robes.

Hermione rangea dans un tiroir la lettre à laquelle elle travaillait et rassembla ses nerfs, regardant l'agenda posé à côté d'elle pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

\- Madame Londubat n'est pas disponible cet après-midi," dit-elle, faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air ferme. "Elle pourrait vous recevoir demain matin à dix heures trente, si cela vous convient.

Monsieur Burke eut une grimace de dédain, et regarda autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur Sam, au bureau le plus proche, dans la pièce attenante.

\- Dunbar, c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il. "_Vous_ savez qui je suis. Je dois voir Lady Londubat, aujourd'hui.

Hermione retint son envie de tirer sa baguette. Comment osait-il l'ignorer ainsi ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle n'était pas capable de repérer qu'il  appartenait au Magenmagot ? Elle ne travaillait là que depuis  _deux mois et demi_ , ce n'était pas comme si elle n'avait pas repéré comment les différents groupes s'habillaient.

\- Si Mlle Granger dit que Madame Londubat n'est pas disponible, je suis certain que c'est le cas," dit Sam d'une voix calme.

Hermione aurait pu l'embrasser. Monsieur Burke n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Il revint vers elle avec une grimace féroce et aboya :

\- Si vous me faites attendre ainsi, j'exige que vous en informiez la Présidente Sorcière. Allez lui dire que je suis là !

\- Bien sûr," dit Hermione, dissimulant sa rage sous un masque de professionnalisme et de politesse en se levant, prenant l'agenda sous son bras, et passant dans le bureau de Madame Londubat.

Madame Londubat était occupée à prendre des notes sur un long rouleau de parchemin, au milieu de minutes de procès étalées sur son bureau, et de livres de loi et de jurisprudence disposés sur un porte-livres rotatif.

\- Oui, Mlle Granger ? dit-elle, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Désolée," dit Hermione en tressaillant. "Mais, euh, monsieur Burke exige de vous rencontrer, aujourd'hui, et il a refusé de m'écouter quand je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas disponible.

Madame Londubat plissa les lèvres.

\- Et maintenant je dois régler cela, hmm ?" Elle essuya sa plume et referma l'encrier avec des gestes secs, agacés. "Oh, tenez-vous droite, Mlle Granger ! Arrêter de vous voûter ainsi. Quand ai-je le temps de le voir ?

Hermione se redressa à la hâte, et feuilleta l'agenda.

\- Demain matin à neuf heures vous avez ce briefing que vous avez demandé avec les greffiers, le Ministre Macmillan, et le Ministre Shacklebolt, et la Ministre veut vous voir à neuf heures quarante-cinq. Après cela vous avez un trou jusqu'à onze heures, quand un journaliste de la Gazette vient vous poser des questions à propos des réformes de la prison, alors il pourrait vous voir à ce moment-là ? Cependant vous avez dit que vous alliez prendre le temps de lire une partie des documents déposés pour la session de vendredi. Il y a une réunion pour les chefs de Départements à midi, puis après le déjeuner vous avez l'après-midi avec lesprocès de la chambre civile. Donc vous pouvez le recevoir avant neuf heures, entre dix heures quinze et onze heures, entre dix heures trente et midi, ou à la fin de la journée." C'était vraiment un emploi du temps horrible – et ça semblait être aussi rempli au moins jusqu'à octobre.

Madame Londubat soupira et se leva de son bureau.

\- Mlle Granger, prenez en note," ordonna-t-elle. "Déclarez le créneau horaire de dix heures à onze heures chaque matin comme travail au bureau, et nous allons tâcher de le garder libre à partir de maintenant. Je ne suis pas certaine que nous y arriverons entièrement, mais nous devons au moins le tenter.

\- Devrais-je essayer de décaler certaines choses ?" demanda Hermione en observant la semaine à venir. "Ce créneau est généralement le dernier qui se remplit, mais vous avez plusieurs réunions qui empiètent, et le professeur McGonagall vient prendre le thé à dix heures mardi prochain.

\- Minerva est la bienvenue dans mon emploi du temps quel que soit mon degré d'occupation," dit Augusta d'un ton ferme, ajustant le drapé de ses robes. "Pour l'instant, tâchons de nous arranger avec l’empiétement de Monsieur Burke. Il n'est pas acceptable que des  visiteurs malmènent ma secrétaire.

Hermione baissa la tête, souriant malgré elle.

\- Oui, Madame Londubat.

* * *

_À suivre…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'autrice :**
> 
> J'ai pris la décision officielle qu'il est fichtrement stupide pour une société avec une population à quatre chiffres de compter plus d'une dizaine de personnes portant le titre de 'Lord'. Franchement, c'est déjà assez ridicule qu'ils aient le titre de 'Lord', mais on ne va pas s'attaquer à ça. Par conséquent, j'établis, pour l'écriture de cette fic, trois 'rangs' de familles sorcières : les maisons nobles, les maisons du magenmagot (ou simplement Maisons), et les familles n'appartenant pas au magenmagot. Les Weasley, par exemple, ont été une Maison, mais ils ont abandonné leur siège pour des raisons financières.
> 
> La personne en tête d'une maison noble (Potter, Londubat, Black, Malefoy, et environ huit autres) reçoit le titre de Lord/Lady, ainsi que leur conjoint.e. La personne en tête d'une maison du magenmagot (pas tout à fait quarante) reçoit le titre de Sir/Monsieur/Madame (par ex. Madame Bones), ainsi que leur conjoint.e. 'Sir' est correct avec le prénom ou le nom complet ; 'Monsieur' est correct avec le nom de famille ; 'Madame' est correct avec tout (c'est vaguement basé sur les conventions de titres des baronnets au Royaume-Uni).
> 
> Nous avons de nombreuses preuves de femmes recevant le titre de 'Madame' ; il n'existe pas de titre mâle équivalent dans le canon. Je vous l'avoue franchement, je bricole – ma seule justification est l'existence de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.
> 
> À propos de l''Ancienne et Noble Maison Black', j'ai décidé que 'ancien' n'est pas un rang. C'est quelque chose dont une Maison peut se réclamer s'il peuvent retracer leur arbre généalogique sur plus de mille ans (les Malefoy pas tout à fait, et c'est très vexant pour eux). Les Ollivander, qui peuvent remonter jusqu'au quatrième siècle av. J-C avec le nom héréditaire 'Olivantius' (ou quelque chose de ce genre), sont la famille la plus ancienne du Magenmagot, et énervent toutes les autres au plus haut point en traitant leur siège au Magenmagot comme une sorte d'occupation pour les jeunes adultes en attendant qu'ils soient assez doués pour travailler à la boutique. Ils utilisent de façon universelle leurs titres d'artisan (Compagnon ou Maître) en préférence à tout autre titre, ce qui énerve également les autres maisons au plus au point.
> 
> Vous aurez remarqué une certaine incohérence entre les titres de 'Lady' et de 'Madame' pour Augusta. C'est volontaire. Pendant les quinze dernières années, elle a été la Douairière Londubat, et bénéficiait du titre de 'Lady'. Maintenant que Neville est adulte, il est Lord Londubat, et elle reçoit par courtoisie le titre de Madame Londubat. Elle a également droit à ce titre en tant que Présidente Sorcière. L'appeler 'Lady' fait référence à sa famille plutôt qu'à son rôle actuel, et est également dérogatoire envers Neville. Augusta n’apprécie pas cela.
> 
> J'ai également décidé, à partir de ce chapitre, d'ajouter avec rétroaction au Magenmagot des membres judiciaires. Ils sont choisis parmi les membres actifs du Magenmagot (hors employés du Ministère), et leur nombre varie. Ils jugent les procès, afin que le Président Sorcier n'ait pas à tout prendre en charge, même s'ils ne jugent pas les affaires les plus graves. Augusta a eu l'occasion de tenir ce rôle une fois dans le passé, et la plupart des Présidents Sorciers sont choisis parmi ces membres judiciaires.
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice :**
> 
> \- Cette histoire se passant dans le cadre sociétal du Royaume-Uni, je ne modifie rien, je traduis juste certains termes : 'Mister' devient 'Monsieur' et 'Madam' devient 'Madame'. 
> 
> \- Renseignement pris auprès de l'autrice, le système juridique présenté dans cette fic est un bricolage, et je traduis au plus près, en utilisant de préférence les termes français. Je m'appuie sur un organigramme (tinyurl (point) com (slash) y34dnrse), trouvé sur un site en gouv.fr et mes efforts s'arrêtent là.


End file.
